


Hey Brother

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hey Brother

One second, everything is fine. The next, Judd is giving his mask to a kid, asking TK to take him out. The next, TK is dragging Judd out of fire. The rest of the crew is still trying to put out the out of control fire. “Michelle!!” TK rasps, pulling Judd toward the ambulance. “I think it’s smoke inhalation.” Michelle’s crew quickly starts their work up. “He’s not breathing.” TK curses silently at the news.

“Come on, Judd. Come back.” TK cries inaudibly. He can hear the paramedics working on him and TK knows not to get in their way. The kid Judd saved comes over to TK. “Hey, kid.” TK says quietly. “My mom says when we’re scared we should pray. Do you wanna pray with me?” The kid replies.

TK hasn’t prayed in a long time, sometimes he wonders if God would even listen to him. But he says to the kid, “Yeah. Let’s pray.” The kid nods and bows his head.

“Dear God. Please help Judd to get better. He’s hurt real bad and I know you can help. He saved me and I’m really thankful. Please protect the other firefighters too and give them strength to put out the fire. Amen.”

The kid nudges TK in the side, “do you want to say anything?”

“Dear God. I’m bad at this praying thing but please save Judd. He’s a good man and a good brother to me. Please save my brother, God.”

“Amen.” They say together.

“Thanks, little man.”

“I’m Tyler.”

“Me too. But most people call me TK.”

Tyler nods and then says, “Thank Judd for me. He’s a good guy.”

————

After the paramedics get Judd stable for transport and the fire is put out, TK realizes he has to call Grace.

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“Hey, is this Grace Ryder?”

“It is. Who am I speaking with?”

“This is TK strand from the 126. Judd was hurt in a fire today. He has some bad smoke inhalation.”

“Okay, TK. Thanks for telling me.”

————

After his shift, TK heads straight to the hospital to see Judd. “Hey, grace. I brought some coffee.” TK says, offering a thermos.

“Thanks TK.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s stable. No vent. breathing on his own. Just asleep.”

“That’s good.”

Grace nods, sipping on the coffee.

“Can I talk to him?” TK asks cautiously.

“Go right ahead. Can I stay though?”

“Of course, grace. Thanks.”

TK moves to judds other side and says softly. “You’re a good guy, Judd. You saved a kid. The kid says thanks, by the way. That was an awesome thing to do, but I’m not gonna lie kind of stupid. Wake up, Judd. A lot of people count on you. Me. You’re my brother and I don’t know what I’d do with you dead.” TK stops short.

“Good thing I’m not dead then.”

“Judd!!! You’re awake?”

“Of course I am kid!! What? Like I’d go down without a fight.”

TK grins.

“Brothers, huh?” Judd says.

“You fight like em, for sure.” Grace chuckles.


End file.
